Hunka Hunka Burning Love
by racquelli motzerelli
Summary: Pokeshipping Oneshot. Pokemon Master Ash is very possessive of his beautiful Misty. Her rabid fanboys are giving him a headache! What will Ashy Boy do to get these annoying pests off his lady love (and his!) back? His plan includes: excessive PDA, a reluctant photographer, a clueless girlfriend and Pikachu eating ketchup! See how hilarity ensues... (title from Elvis Presley song)


**Disclaimer: Pokemon is Not Mine! This is only a work of fan art.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm alive! Anyways I had this in my documents for over a year - half finished - and I managed to dig it up last night and decided to finally finish and publish it. Enjoy. Unbeta'd.**

**This fanfic is dedicated to my favorite PokeShipping author: nyislandersgirl. If you haven't read her amazing work, PLEASE DO.**

* * *

Misty and Ash, for the most part, never cared much for gossip and tabloid magazines. That didn't mean they could evade them altogether; Seeing as Ash was the youngest Pokemon Master in history at only 24 years old (He also finally got his growth spurt, now standing at 6'2" and thanks to his daily training regimen at the gym and with his Pokemon, he was very, very ripped) and Misty also boasted an extended fan base on account of being the highly recognisable, beloved Cerulean City Gym Leader, occasional Sensational Sister, and of course, being the Pokemon Master's Significant Other. Despite their public personas, the couple actually preferred being low key and was always dubbed "extremely private" when it came to their relationship. Other than public appearances at parties or tournaments that the League & Ash's manager deemed absolutely necessary for their publicity & for feeding their hungry fans' eyes, the couple liked to spend their time with each other in their home towns of Cerulean City & Pallet Town, as normally as possible.

That didn't stop the rest of the world from being _obsessed_ with them, however. Almost daily gossip magazines like PokeMon Weekly & Hello! Pokemon! would publish pictures of them - be it together or alone - and make up any story to keep themselves entertained. It would drive Misty absolutely crazy as she was never used to the constant glare of the spotlight and the paparazzi always following her around.

It also tended to give Ash headaches, as he was fiercely possessive and protective of his lady love - and also he hated her fan club. Misty, in her own right, already had a huge fan base before they officially announced their relationship; she was incredibly beautiful, was almost always in a swimsuit, and had powerful Pokemon. She was the crown jewel of Cerulean, a local celebrity and considered to be one of the most beautiful faces in whole Kanto.

Ash, having been separated from Misty for a long time, was very much a spoiled brat when it came to her. He wanted her attention, ALWAYS. And he wanted the world to know that Misty was HIS. And all those blubbering boys who declared their love for her in fan mails, outside the gym, even on some of their events, were ever allowed to touch her or (if Ash had his way) even think about her!

Misty would always laugh at Ash's antics. Her man had turned into a caveman after becoming Pokemon Master. She indulged him from time to time. After all, Master or not, Ash was still a big baby.

That didn't mean that Misty was not possessive of Ash, either. Being Pokemon Master meant being the biggest name in the world. He had endorsements, commercials, leagues and with that came hundreds of thousands of fangirls. Misty was the jealous type, yes, but most of the women population already had their heart broken by Ash when he was crowned Pokemon Master. So the few stubborn stragglers Misty could deal with.

How did Ash break their hearts, you ask?

**— Flashback —**

_"Pikachu finishes the battle with a final Thunderbolt! Dragonite is down, I repeat, Dragonite is down!" the announcer screamed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Ash Ketchum has finally done it! He is the New Pokemon Master!"_

_The crowd went nuts, screaming and throwing flowers at the world's youngest Pokemon Master._

_"Pi-ka! Pika-chu!" Pikachu, worn down by the impressive fight of their lives, ran towards Ash and the pair hugged. Ash had tears in his eyes and was using one hand to hold Pikachu and the other was raised, waving to the thousands of fans in the arena. Across the battlefield Lance was smiling proudly at the new Pokemon Master and was even clapping. They had purposely chosen to fight each other last because of their mutual respect for one another._

_They had done it, they had absolutely, finally done it. After more than a decade, hundreds of friends made along the way, human and pokemon alike. There was not a dry eye in the stadium. The general public had followed Ash's amazing journey and had fallen in love with first, the brave, adventurous, little boy and finally, the dashing, determined young man he became._

_History was made that day._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I present, history's youngest Pokemon Master...Ash Ketchum!" The announcer went up to Ash, who had all his Pokemon out of their balls, the entire party cheering._

_"Master Ketchum, any words for your fans today on this amazing victory?"_

_"Oh! Lance, that was an amazing battle! Thank you for honoring me with the fight of my life!" The cheeky man grinned at his friend who grinned back and gave him a thumbs up._

_"I've been waiting for years to finally say this..." Ash reached into his pocket and took something shiny out. He extended his hand to the camera and showed the world his good luck charm: Misty's Lure. The lure had now faded in a few spots and had scratches in a few, indicating its constant presence in Ash's pocket in his battles._

_"Misty! I'm finally the Pokemon Master! Now I can finally come home to you! Prepare yourself, I'm taking you out on a date!"_

_The entire stadium got quiet for 5 seconds before suddenly everybody let out a collective "Aaw!" at the sweet (and handsome!) Pokemon Master._

_Back at the Gym, where Misty watched the battle with her sisters, Misty was frozen solid with shock. Her sisters all started teasing her and the Pokemon were jumping about excitedly._

_"What did he say!?" Misty shouted, entire upper body red from embarrassment. Of all the places and times to confess..._

_Misty sighed. Her Ash had grown some balls on his Pokemon Journey, that's for sure._

_"Well, come and get me, Pokemon Master," Misty whispered as tears fell down her cheeks, so happy for the love of her life, and looking forward to their future together._

_"Misty? You are referring to the Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty, right, Master Ketchum?" The announcer asked the still grinning Champion who had placed his lucky lure back in his pocket for safe keeping._

_Everybody knew about Ash and Misty. When Ash's budding Pokemon Champion career finally kickstarted, he would often mention Misty and Brock in his interviews and winning speeches. He never forgot his first friends. He would always call Misty and Brock to introduce them to his new traveling companions, and on occasion the three would go to Cerulean Gym (Misty was by far the most busy of the three and couldn't leave the gym alone) to have a reunion dinner or lunch. The paparazzi and the whole world quickly picked up that while Misty and Brock were Ash's best friends, there was a special connection between Ash and the water type gym leader._

_"Yeah! My Misty. I'm sure you're watching this at the gym," Ash said to the camera. "I'm gonna be home real soon! I can't wait to see you, Mist! And Brock, too!"_

_"Master Ketchum, is Misty your girlfriend?" The audience (and Misty's family) waited with bated breath for Ash's answer._

_"She's my most important person!" Ash replied with a blush. "But we still have lots to talk about! Important stuff!" Ash yelped as his back was playfully headbutted by his Charizard. The fire pokemon looked to be teasing the Pokemon Master, the smoke coming out of his nose forming into a very familiar silhouette. The other pokemon in Ash's party rolled on the floor laughing. Ash rolled his eyes at his Pokemon. They knew about Ash's feelings for Misty and constantly teased him about it._

_"Well there you have it, Ladies and Gentlemen! Ash Ketchum makes history yet again by being the first man to ask a woman out on a date via Live TV!" The announcer joked, joining in on the fun. "I speak for everybody in saying that we ALL wish you the best of luck with your Misty, Master Ketchum!"_

**— End Flashback —**

A week after the tournament, Ash left his Pokemon at the league Pokemon Center to recuperate and took Pikachu with him back to Cerulean to make good on his promise.

He had appeared in front of her door with a huge grin and a bouquet of flowers. And a really, big ego.

Needless to say Misty fell for it. Hook, line and sinker.

Now, years after being crowned Pokemon Master, Ash practically lived in Cerulean City with Misty. Technically in another apartment because his mother would kill him for "living with Misty before getting married" but his apartment was just treated as a storage space as he already slept and ate at Misty's. Cerulean was the perfect location, close to Pallet so he could see his mom and Professor Oak along with his Pokemon there, close to Brock and it was less of a bustling metropolis compared to the other cities he'd been to. Plus, it was only a simple car ride to the League HQ or a faster travel when you had a flying Pokemon. Charizard lived at Charific Valley with Charla now, but Ash had other flying Pokemon who were willing to transport him.

Today, on one sunny day in Cerulean City, The world's most famous man was seen scowling at a magazine as he ate lunch and caught up with Brock.

"What's got your boxers in a twist, Ash?" The Pokemon doctor asked his best friend. Usually Ash would gobble up all the food Brock prepared without even stopping to breath. Today Ash was acting weird...he wasn't even eating!

"This!" Ash dramatically screamed as he showed Brock the tabloid cover.

**Pokemon Weekly proudly presents is annual list of Most Beautiful Women In the World! At the Top, yet again, is the super sexy siren Misty Williams, the Cerulean City Gym Leader and Sensational Sister! At a record of 2 years now, Misty has graced our magazine as the Most Beautiful Woman in the World, beating actress Angeline Jo Lee, singer Ariana Venti and even supermodel Pokemon breeders Gisella & Belle Hadeedi!**

**Misty Williams is a local in this list! She was previously Top 4 and Top 7, but now her beauty has reached the topmost, dare we say it, Champion position!**

**With her impeccable grace and fiery red locks, Misty is a mermaid dream come true! You may see her in her signature one piece swimsuit at her gym Monday to Saturday where she battles trainers who travelled far and wide just to see her beauty in action!**

**An avid swimmer, she has an amazing body, which is showcased when she makes her rare appearances as the fourth Sensational Sister!**

**Head on to page 6 for more pictures on the World's Most Beautiful Woman!**

"Hey! I usually don't read these but congratulations Ash! Your girlfriend is the most beautiful woman in the world!" Brock cheered but Ash was still unhappy. Brock smiled because he knew exactly what was in Ash's head.

With Misty's fame over her beauty and battling skills came her battalion of fanboys. Ash's vein popped on his forehead just thinking of those slimy twerps trying to get fresh with his Misty! Though Misty never encouraged them, she was always sweet and polite to them, which raised their hopes! If only he could use Pikachu's thunderbolt to blast those guys away forever...

How could he possibly ingrain to the people's minds that he and Misty were gonna be forever together? That those bozos should stop waiting for them to break up because that was never gonna happen! Yes, they were very private but that didn't mean they didn't passionately love each other!

"You could propose, you know," Brock suggested. "Everybody's been waiting for you two to get married."

"Trust me! I've opened the subject to Misty! She just hates the idea that we are being pressured into doing this! I wanna marry her right now but I understand what she's saying!" Ash explained.

Misty told him that they already waited over a decade to be together. They should enjoy this time as a couple at their own pace, especially since Ash was still a pretty new Pokemon Master and he still had a hectic schedule. It seemed that having a new Master meant organizational changes, constant meetings and appearances. The world simply didn't get enough of Ash yet. It would be that way for another year or two, at least. If they got married now, it would be horrible to constantly travel and leave Misty since she couldn't leave the Gym behind. If they started a family now, he couldn't bear to leave his pregnant wife alone. He also couldn't bear forcing Misty to travel all over the world while pregnant.

They just simply had to do what they've perfected doing: wait.

"I get ya buddy," Brock said seriously. "It's not all glamour being the Pokemon Master."

"People don't understand that it's just not as easy as they think it is. I mean, sure you get fane and fortune, but you sacrifice so much," Ash contemplated. He wouldn't give it up for the world, though. And he was lucky his girl supported him 100 percent.

Misty never complained about the constant paparazzi, about their pictures being published everyday...how hard it was to be affectionate because the entire world was watching...

"Wait!" Ash shouted. He had an idea!

That was it! He and Misty were pretty good about not showing PDA because it embarrassed them with all the photographers hiding around. But what if...what if for once, they did show PDA, if they were as affectionate in public as they were in private, then all those guys sniffing around his Misty would definitely realize that Misty and Ash were never breaking up! And that they could kiss their dreams of kissing Misty goodbye!

"Bwahahaha!" Ash laughed evilly after concocting his plan in his head. Across from him, Brock's sweat dropped. It seems all the stress has gone to his good friend's head and made him just a little bit crazy.

Let's see how good Ash's plan was.

**The Next Day**

Misty was surprised to find that Ash was quite touchy feely in the Gym. And also in the supermarket, during lunch, during her break time...

Apparently her boyfriend had the day off and wanted to spend every waking moment with her. Not that she didn't appreciate the effort Ash put in to making her feel like his number 1 priority, but he was acting all creepy.

"Okay, what gives?" She asked after Ash gave her a surprisingly sweet kiss in PUBLIC during their lunch date.

"What?"

"Why are you being weird. Did you break something? What did you do!?" Misty demanded.

"What do you mean?" Ash pouted. "Can't a guy give his girl a kiss without being interrogated? I just feel bad that I've been gone pretty much the whole day everyday this week, is all."

"Ash, sweetheart," Misty blushed. "You are the Pokemon Master. I know how busy you are. You don't have to spoil me because you feel guilty doing your job!"

Misty knew and accepted that she'd have to share Ash with the world. She wasn't selfish enough to demand that Ash put her first before everything else!

"Just one more year or two and we can finally get married," Ash whispered, kissing her temple. "Everybody is doing the best they can to speed the turnover process. Once that's done, I just have to finish the tour presenting me as the new Master, and finally everything will settle down!"

"Honey, I'm not in a rush," Misty cooed. "I love you and I'd love to be your wife. But don't bend over backwards just to cater to me, okay? I'll be right here no matter what."

Ash smiled. He had the best girl in the world in his corner. How could those idiots even think he'd let her go? He wasn't the same clueless airhead 10 year old he used to be. He was a man now. He had an endgame. It was always to be Pokemon Master and to marry Misty. He was basically halfway done with his goal.

Misty decided to shrug it off and enjoy Ash's affections the rest of the day. It was nice, she had to admit, not having to look over her shoulder to check if someone had their phone out whenever she felt like kissing Ash or holding his hand.

Meanwhile, beneath the bushes, Ash's good friend Todd Snap groaned as yet another prickly branch stabbed his side. His whole body was itchy and he'd been awake since the early hours of the morning taking discreet pictures of Ash and Misty being lovey dovey. He couldn't believe his ears when, a few days ago, Ash called him up to ask him for a favor: to secretly take pictures of the couple's PDA and give it to the biggest news station.

_"Why'd you wanna do that, Ash? I thought you and Misty hated being in the public eye," Todd asked over the phone._

_"Exactly! We've been so private that the entire world thinks our relationship isn't serious! Especially Misty's fanboys!" Ash exclaimed to his confused friend. "You're the only one I trust to get proper pictures of us without making us look lewd or bad, Todd! I just want to make a statement: Misty is OFF LIMITS and this relationship is NEVER GOING TO END!"_

Todd sighed. He didn't even know if Misty was fine with this plan and judging from her actions, she didn't know what Ash had been up to. Truthfully, everybody in the world knew how serious Ash and Misty were. They were "The Couple" everybody idolized: two talented and powerful people who were still so down to earth, humble and devoted to each other & their friends and family. He understood Ash's point but Todd didn't feel that Ash and Misty had anything to prove.

"Whatever floats his boat, I guess..." Todd muttered as he took another snap of Ash kissing Misty's temple.

"Did you hear that?" Misty looked around, certain there was a hidden paparazzo following them around.

"I didn't hear anything, maybe you just heard Pikachu saying something," Ash replied, giving Todd a thumbs up behind Misty's back. Pikachu was in his own world, too busy eating his rare treat of Ketchup beside Ash.

Misty squinted her eyes and looked around. Since this morning, she felt like she was in an alternate universe with Ash being a total 180 in public. She enjoyed his attention, yes, but somehow something felt fishy...

The pair (and Pikachu) continued on with their day, doing errands and occasionally relaxing in between. It was a weekday so there weren't that many people outside and those Ceruleans that were out and about always respected Misty and Ash so they were left alone with a greeting and a wave of the hand.

To be honest, Misty felt nice spending the day with her man. Ash had changed so much since they had first met; he was now truly a man - still with the occasional childish moment - but now he had traveled the world and gained so much wisdom. Since winning the title of Pokemon Master, Ash had the sense of peace around him; no more of that young boy always rushing to do so many things.

Later on in the evening, Misty smiled over at Ash on the bed while she was putting her lotion.

"I really enjoyed today, thank you for spending the entire day with me despite how busy you are." She told her sleepy boyfriend.

Ash smiled at her through the mirror.

"Anything for you, Mist. It felt good to have a normal day with you just as me and not as the 'Pokemon Master'," Ash replied, looking on as Misty started brushing her hair for bed.

"I still don't know what's up with you and all the PDA, but I guess sometimes it's good to do something different," Misty said as she approached the bed. "But don't do this everyday! I don't want the world to see us as this overly affectionate and cheesy couple that wants to prove something! I hate those types of people! A relationship is only between two people, no matter how many onlookers."

Ash gulped as Misty settled beside him on their bed. Hopefully those pictures Todd took were tasteful so he wouldn't get on Misty bad side - again.

"Anyways, good night Ashy," Misty leaned over to give him a kiss. "I know you have an early start tomorrow. Love you." She turned off the lights and cuddled up to Ash, falling asleep quickly.

"Goodnight Mist, love you too," Ash murmured as he kissed her forehead. He was getting anxious over tomorrow's headlines. Now that he thought about it, Misty was for sure going to figure everything out and he'd be in the doghouse again.

"As long as I get those fanboys off her back! I'd do anything!"

**The Next Day**

Ash had to leave extra early partly because he had a lot of stuff to do to make up for a day off and partly because he didn't want to be with Misty when she found out about his plan & saw all the headlines.

In the middle of the early morning meeting he had with the league (who - as planned - all made comments about Ash being quite a stud & Misty being a lucky girl as they all saw this morning's newspapers & news programs) Ash felt his phone vibrate nonstop.

He discreetly checked his phone under the table while Lance - or whoever's turn it was - continued talking.

**_5 messages from: Misty_**

**_1 message from: Brock_**

**_1 message from: Mom_**

**_1 message from: Gary_**

**_1 message from: Prof Oak_**

**_25 messages from: other contacts_**

**Message 1**

**From: Misty**

**Received 7:45 AM**

So THIS was your plan all along Ash Ketchum! I can't believe you put Todd up for this! Everybody's been calling and texting me about those pictures! Look at THIS!

_attached: _

_*a picture of the Headline for PokeTimes*_

The Fire of LOVE & PASSION Still BURNS ON! PKMN Master Ash & Leader Misty! RARE Sightings of Most Beloved Couple!

_Article by Shelly Shock_

_Pictures submitted by Todd Snap_

_*Under the headline was a collage of Ash kissing Misty on the cheek, temple and the couple walking together with Ash's hand over her shoulder*_

**Message 2**

**From: Misty**

**Received 7:50 AM**

That's just ONE of the newspaper headlines! We are all over the media today! When you get home, you are gonna GET IT, KETCHUM!

**Message 3**

**From: Brock**

**Received 7:57 AM**

So this was why you were doing that evil laugh last week? I admit, your plan was crazy effective, but Misty is gonna kill you. Good luck buddy.

**Message 4**

**From: Gary**

**Received 7:58 AM**

I thought you weren't the public type, Ashy Boy? What's the occasion? Was it Misty's birthday yesterday? If so: Tell her Happy Birthday. If it was ur anniversary yesterday: Happy Anniversary. If this was related to the Misty winning that beauty award: Goodluck, pal. Lab's always open for ur busted up ass when Misty reaches u.

**Message 5**

**From: Prof Oak**

**Received 7:58 AM**

Ash! Gary showed me the newspaper headline while we were having breakfast! It may have slipped my mind if you and Misty celebrated anything special yesterday, forgive me! Did you finally propose? Anyways, I showed the pokemon the news article and they were all very happy to see the pictures!

**Message 6**

**From: Mom**

**Received 7:59 AM**

Ashy i tried 2 call u n remembered u r in a meeting! Prof Oak showed me the news today! Did u propose ? I wonder if Misty is already up so i can call her...call me wen u can and don't forget to wear clean underwear today!

Love,Mom

**Message 7**

**From: Misty**

**Received 8:00 AM**

I have a line of crying boys outside the gym today, all because of YOU, Ash! I feel horrible!

And Delia called me asking if you proposed! Prof Oak, Gary and the rest of our friends are sending me pictures from the newspapers all over the world! Ash you are SO GONNA GET IT when you come home!

Ash cringed as he scrolled through all the messages until he reached the last message Misty sent with the attached picture of all her crying fanboys. Then he grinned.

Was it worth it? YES.

He hoped that room in Professor Oak & Gary's lab was ready for him tonight...

* * *

**I tried my best to finish this. I hope it doesn't look and feel half - assed. LOL.**

**Anyways, if you enjoyed, please R&R**


End file.
